


AfterLife

by woosanut



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Woosan - Fandom
Genre: Fiction, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woosanut/pseuds/woosanut
Summary: San, a dead vampire. Wooyoung, a dead witch. Stuck in between two worlds, living and the dead. They both come from different walks of life but will they remember each other after a hundred decades?
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 10





	AfterLife

Chapter 1; Wooyoung

Choi san watched as his older brother, Seonghwa, silently mourned him as san’s vampire body now lay dead on the floor. A defeated look spread across Seonghwa’s face, sighing before walking out of the Kim’s household. San walked down the streets of St. Francisville absentmindedly, feeling dead and lonely. He was beginning to understand just how cold and dark the other side really was. You could hear people converse but you couldn't talk to them, nor could they see you. What San found strange was when he saw a brunette boy with chestnut skin laying down in the middle of the road. He watched as a car zoomed by and went right through him, San’s eyebrows furrowed. He walked over to see him more clearly, he could hear the boy silently chant something in another language. His voice was raspy and strained, but soothing and beautiful. San gazed at him as his eyes fluttered open to reveal a gorgeous shade of hazel brown. He studied his face carefully; smooth chestnut skin, dark brown hair, small scars that scattered across his face and to top it off some pretty plump lips. the boy then moved his body up sensing someone was near. San jumped back a little in surprise. The boy propped himself up and looked around then his eyes met San’s eyes. He quickly took a stance and held his hands out cautiously as if to push him away.  
“Who are you?” he asked. His voice rang with a gentle tone yet it held a thick accent. San smiled at the boy and gave him a strange gesture.  
“Easy, love. I’m San, Choi San.” he responded, taking a step forward. The boy fixed his posture when heard San’s name and his eyebrows raised. San noticed this and smirked.  
“Ah, so you've heard of me, lovely. all good things I hope.” The brunette nodded his head and glared at jimin.  
“Yes, I have and I suppose if you call reckless good.” Busan, thought San as he heard the boy speak again.  
“And may I ask who you are, love?” he held his chin high before answering the dead man.  
“my name is Wooyoung but everyone used to call me Woo.” San stared at him, examining his body language before speaking. He had heard that name before, but couldn’t figure out where.  
“So... can I ask what you were, ya know.. before you died?” San asked smiling innocently. Wooyoung gave him a glare before turning and walking away. San followed him into the woods not sure where they were headed. San tried to think of everyone he had met over the hundreds of years, and that had been a plenty. He thought of each name, he knew he had heard that name before but he just couldn't place a face to it. San had been thinking about the name so much, he had failed to realize where they now were. “Wha—how did we get all the way to Busan?” he questioned as he looked around to see all kinds of people enjoying life to their fullest while music and culture filled the streets.  
“Well when you are on the other side for a century you tend to pick up on tricks.” Wooyoung said. San nodded before the two entered a cemetery named, La Fayette.  
“I died in the year 1820 at the hands of my coven," Wooyoung informed him as they continued walking through the cemetery.  
“Your coven?” asked San realizing he was indeed a witch. It had explained why he felt a sense of respect towards him and also caution. San had always respected witches and in some way they respected yet hated him. Wooyoung nodded. "Yes. I was a very powerful witch at a young age. I was born into one of the most powerful bloodlines and many people wanted to use me for my magic." San nodded before he turned and stopped in front of a medium sized tomb with black marble, grass slowly consuming it. That was when he realized who Woo, or rather Jung Wooyoung actually was...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
